


哥哥，好不好?

by honoraryseven



Category: Hunlay - Fandom, sehunlay - Fandom, 勋兴 - Fandom, 吴世勋张艺兴, 魂蛋 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honoraryseven/pseuds/honoraryseven
Summary: 小魂蛋er情人节快乐
Relationships: HunLay, sehunlay, 勋兴, 吴世勋张艺兴 - Relationship
Kudos: 30





	哥哥，好不好?

吴世勋失眠了。  
情人节的夜晚在床上辗转反侧，心心念念的哥哥在海水相隔的中国，自己偏偏要点开什么演唱会视频，这下好了，惹火上身了。  
他闭着眼睛，男人穿着宝蓝色外套的身姿不断闪现，白T下的莹白腰线排列流畅，腰间肌肉紧致有力，他高抬双手微微颔首，摆动的幅度直击人心，下颚线不算尖锐，仰头时是动人心魄的媚，汗水勾勒出脂粉下的傲人五官，眉目上挑，水红眼影，轻咬了下唇呼吸微颤，把小孩单纯的思念烧成灰烬，又复燃为烈烈欲火再难平息。  
他有多想藏起这副身躯，扣住男人的双手，引出红晕覆上他的双颊，诱出他高岭之花下贪恋的本性，甚至只是想到他双腿缠上他的腰低头浅笑，就迫不及待想感受他的温度。  
那么，哥哥，请你竭尽所能，满足世勋一个小小的愿望吧。  
吴世勋发出视频通话，几秒钟过后软糯的汽水音传入耳膜，张艺兴揽了个发箍盘腿坐在地上，黑衬衫松松垮垮搭在身上，电脑摆在一边，微红着双目垂着眼笑。  
“世勋?这么晚不睡觉吗？”张艺兴把电脑合上，手机摆在前方，起身去整理打开的音乐工具:“我都好困了。”  
“那哥怎么还没睡啊?”  
“我?在改作业呢，五六千份的音频歌词我都要一点点看完啊。”  
“啊……那你明天有什么安排吗？”  
“唔，这几天不怎么出活动，应该就呆在家里改改作业吧。”  
“这样啊……”吴世勋弯了一双月牙眼，小孩生得好看，越发是成熟男人的样子了，他伸手拢了拢头发，开始打起算盘。  
“怎么了吗？是有什么事吗？”  
“哥，今天是情人节啊，”吴世勋切入主题，满怀期待地看着他，“你都没有点表示。”  
“但是我不在韩国嘛，乖啦，礼物的话下次给你，好不好?”  
“不好……哥你都不主动打电话给我，你是不是很久没有想过我了！”  
“怎么会呀，世勋呐你别乱想这些有的没的。”  
“哥你说我乱想！哥哥总是这样，都不能对我温柔一点吗？”吴世勋撇着嘴，委屈得不像话，“你都不肯多在意我一点吗？想到你在那么远的地方，我都没有底气告诉自己我是你最重要的人了。”  
张艺兴慌了，刚要开口又被打断。  
“可你是我最重要的人啊，说好了牵着手一起走，你就这样敷衍我。”  
搞定！吴世勋藏起身后的狼尾巴看着入圈的小绵羊，面上却依旧是一副受了天大委屈的样子。  
“世勋呐哥没有这个意思啊……那你想要什么，哥给你寄过去，好不好?”张艺兴最吃这一套，弟控加颜控简直是他的死穴，这下声音都软得不成样子，眉宇间的柔情都要溢出眼角了。  
看着手足无措的哥哥，吴世勋压低声音，唇边带笑:“哥哥，你可知道，我们禁欲多久了嘛?”  
张艺兴瞬间脸红到耳根，他想了半天回答:“但是……你……现在我们也，不能啊。”  
“哥……我什么都没说呢你就拒绝我了，你就这么讨厌世勋吗？”吴世勋看着到手的羊就要跑，嘴巴一撇又要哭了。  
“你别……哎呦喂，那你说，要哥哥怎么样?”张艺兴这下是真没辙了，小孩一撒娇要他干什么都成。  
“哥哥你听说过，网络调教吗？”  
张艺兴刚要说什么，看见小孩一副高深的样子，手却悄悄紧张地握在一起，倒也狠不下心拒绝了，确实很久没见面，就当是补偿吧。  
“好，你要如何都随你了，”张艺兴望着屏幕，看见吴世勋偷偷松了口气，笑得眉眼都是柔情，“哥哥今天都听你的，好不好?”  
“nei！”文件传输《网调十八招》，吴世勋笑眯眯地看着哥哥闹了个大红脸。  
张艺兴深呼吸，走回屏幕前，问道:“真的要这样吗？”  
吴世勋疯狂点头。  
“哎，我真的栽到你手里了。”  
张艺兴摇摇头，把衣服下摆抽出来，手指灵巧地解开皮带扔到一边，咬着嘴唇有点难为情，一把脱下黑衬衣，精瘦的手臂和腰腹暴露在屏幕前，接触到冷空气似乎微微打了个颤，男人弯下腰拉开拉链扯下紧身牛仔裤，姣好的腰部曲线展示出来，随着动作改变位置，凹陷有致，两条笔直的腿白得反光，张艺兴手指勾着CK的边，指尖围着腰环绕一圈，挑了上目线喊他:“世勋……”  
操，平常不敢玩火，今日想着自己拿他无可奈何倒这般挑逗，吴世勋忍着火气，想着下次见面无论如何要把人做得下不了床。  
他今天还没卸妆，眼线勾入眼角，水红的眼影和视频里看到的一样，浅淡明艳，半截腰肢完全展露，向上便是吴世勋想象多次的嫣红乳尖，他轻笑，手指朝胸口探去。  
看到吴世勋咽了咽口水，张艺兴伸出指尖朝他摆了摆，圆润光滑的指尖盈着光，在空气中划出一道银白色的弧线。  
多年拂过琴键的手指灵活颀长，平日如仙子圣洁的人此刻正为了吴世勋的小小要求沾染了烟尘气，自己含过无数次的乳尖在他的手指挑动下变得陌生又惹火，仿佛是解锁了新的板块获得直击灵魂的改变快感。  
他还在抚弄，从乳尖移向乳晕，不知停歇地画圈，轻微的喘息从唇间溢出，张艺兴眨眨眼，害羞似的偏头，颈线流畅地展现在屏幕前，喉结上下滚动，薄薄的一层皮肤下像是什么在涌动。  
啪，好像有什么东西，崩断了。  
吴世勋哑着声音，说道:“哥哥，脱了。”  
“好。”张艺兴朝他笑，伸手扯下CK，半勃起的阴茎软绵绵趴在腿间，微微泛着水光，这下倒是一览无余了，最后的遮蔽褪下，张艺兴也没那么不自在了:“你想怎么玩儿?”  
“把……我上次给你的盒子拿来。”吴世勋想了想，上回他生日给哥哥的惊喜，还没有试过呢。  
张艺兴愣了一下，起身去找，背部肌肉结实紧致，倒三角的身材燃起别人的控制欲，吴世勋想着，自己好像还没有试过，把这样一个男人干得梨花带雨的反差，如此强大的哥哥，要被自己压在身下任意摆布，要放低了姿态接受自己的侵入，要心甘情愿开拓自己只为他的情欲。  
盒子里是一堆道具，照着那份文档，张艺兴拿起两个乳夹夹上，酥麻感从最敏感的部分传入神经，他双眼迷蒙，咬着唇难耐地扭动腰肢，束缚感瞬间占领他的感官，在夹子重量的影响下乳尖被反复拉扯，透过透明的塑料已然红肿。  
情欲上来了，张艺兴眼睛蒙着一层雾气，就连蹭到床单也会一激灵，呼吸变得粗重，吴世勋喝了一口水，命令道:“用手。”  
张艺兴抬眼看他，眼角微红，湿漉漉的眸子就直直撞进他心里，下目线显得无辜单纯，却如此淫荡地张开双腿夹上乳夹，唇边挂着笑，身体敏感地发生反应。  
他拿手套弄自己的阴茎，两只手一起握着上下撸动，明明是如此下流的动作，却在他的刻意放慢下多了一层观赏的意味。  
“哥哥，你知不知道，我恨不得现在就来到你身边，紧紧把你压在床上，要看你用这双手，亲自抚慰我，甚至用嘴，来挑逗起我的全部情欲。”  
“恨不得狠狠贯穿你，把我送近你身体的最深处，要你牢牢记住我的力量和带给你的快感。”  
“想吻遍你每一寸皮肤，留下满身艳红青紫的痕迹，留下永远消不去洗不净的记号。”  
“要你一见到我就会条件反射给出我最希望的回应，用你的一切接纳我，在我身下呻吟不止。”  
张艺兴平日听不得这些荤话，今天却也只是面上一红，笑开了，在语言的刺激下，他加快速度，手心一抖，直接泄了出来，满手白浊点点滴滴滑落在床单上。。  
他转身，敞开的双腿下粉红的小穴若隐若现，他趴在床上勾起脚尖，手里拿着一根黑色的按摩棒:“那世勋，是不是想看这个，进入我身体的模样?”  
“那我就把它想象成世勋，表演给你看，好不好?”  
操，说好的温柔易娇羞呢?这个言语轻浮的狐狸精是谁啊?  
吴世勋解开裤子，忍耐了许久的火气，紫红色的坚硬事物弹出内裤，他伸手自慰，一边继续命令:“插进去。”  
涂上润滑剂，张艺兴缓缓朝后方推进，冰凉的胶状液体，黑色的粗长假体进入身体，太久未开拓，甬道生涩的很，张艺兴额头蒙了一层薄汗，后穴在情欲渐浓的情况下逐步放松，好不容易进去了三分之二，又听见吴世勋说话:“开关，开到最大。”  
震动毫无预警地开启，张艺兴一下子没适应被突如其来的刺激弄得软了身子，直接倒在床上，白皙的皮肤已经染上粉红，在身体的重力下进入得更深，快感遍布四肢，像血液循环流经全身般，无一遗漏。  
他想轻轻抽出来一些，吴世勋的声音僵硬得不像话:“再插进去些。”  
“嗯……好啊……”张艺兴说话已经不稳了，呻吟断断续续从口里溢出，鼻息被电流声放大，全部在燃烧着吴世勋的理智，他把按摩棒向里捅，手指模仿吴世勋以前在自己身上抚摸，快感将他淹没，脚尖突然痉挛，身体蜷缩起来。  
“啊……啊哈，世勋呐，哥也很想你啊……”  
“你知道我……有多想你来抚慰我的空虚吗……哥现在，满脑子都是你情动的模样，我……觉得不够。”  
“你不在我身体里的感觉……一点都不够……”  
吴世勋看着手上释放的白浊，朝他笑:“长夜漫漫，我倒要看看，哥会用什么方式告诉我，你的思念。”  
话音刚落，张艺兴把按摩棒抵入最深处，强烈的震动让他说不出话，倒在床上尽力张开双腿，后穴黏腻的液体流出，顺着按摩棒滴在床单上晕出一片深色的水迹。  
“请世勋，进入我的身体……啊……啊！”

**Author's Note:**

> 小魂蛋er情人节快乐


End file.
